(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is a small transformer easy to assemble and fix. In addition to avoiding damage to the copper wires due to collision, it can also improve pressure endurance ability and prevent short circuits.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The small transformer is conventionally used in computer equipment, as shown in FIG. 7. A plurality of connecting terminals 300 made through high frequency wave or mould injection are established on both ends of a wire-winding unit 100 and a plurality of wire-winding flutes 101, vertically aligned amid the wire-winding unit 100, allowing the copper wires 400 to be wounded repeatedly therein. After the copper wires 400 are wound around the wire-winding unit 100, it is then disposed in an open slot 201 of an iron core 200.
For above-mentioned transformer, the wire-winding unit 100 that is in the open slot 201 of the iron core 200, does not have assembling structure, thereby causing loosening of the wire-winding unit thus colliding and damaging the copper wires 400. Some distributors wrap a transparent film around the wire-winding unit 100 after the copper wires 400 have been wound, then are fixed to the open slot 201 of the iron core 200, thereby enhancing cohesion. As a result, this causes the tension resistance to decrease, and causing short circuit, due to the reduction of distance between the transformer's high-pressure end and the surface of iron core 200.